1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure used for a personal computer, a mobile phone, or the like, an electro-optical device employing the mounting structure, and an electronic apparatus employing the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal display devices are known as a display unit of electronic apparatuses such as personal computers or mobile phones. Electronic components such as semiconductor devices are mounted on the liquid crystal display devices, for example, by a flip chip bonding method.
In recent years, decrease in size and enhancement in performance have been required for personal computers or mobile phones and decrease in distance between lines including terminals on a substrate, that is, decrease in pitch, has been required. Accordingly, in order to cope with such requirements, decrease in pitch, that is, considerable height with respect to width, has been required for terminals of electronic components.
However, in order to heighten bumps as terminals in the above-mentioned flip chip mounting method, the amount of metal to be used increases and the manufacturing processes are complicated, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. There has been suggested an external connection protrusion having a protruded member formed in the vicinity of an electrode of a semiconductor chip and a conductive member continuously formed on the electrode and the protruded member (for example, see Paragraph Nos. 0006 to 0007 and FIG. 1 of JP-A-2001-110831).
However, although a considerable height was provided with respect to the width and the amount of metal as a material could be reduced as described above, the further decrease in pitch is required to accomplish the further decrease in size and the further enhancement in performance and thus the widths of the terminals of electronic components and the lines of a substrate should be reduced. As a result, contact resistance between the terminals of the electronic components and the lines of the substrate increases, thereby not accomplishing the enhancement in performance at low cost.